A Phantomhive Heir
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Komui's been running DNA tests on all the Exorcists to see who they are related to, and he never once guessed who Allen was related too until it showed up in the results. Please R&R. Has a bit of fluff yaoi in it. CielxSebastian.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or Black Butler, wish I did though. Another thing I've changed Madam Red's story up a bit so don't be too angry with me. **

Prologue

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Lavi exclaimed as he ran up to the dining table where Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda where sitting.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked.

"Komui just finished researching our DNA backgrounds, tracing who we are related too."

"Yeah?" Lenalee asked.

"What's so great about Komui being all creepy and searching out personal backgrounds?" Kanda grumbled.

"I don't mind, I think it's cool." Lenalee smiled.

"Listen! There's something I really want to say." Lavi grinned.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"Ha! Funny you should ask Allen. Komui looked something up and you won't believe who you are related to." Lavi smirked.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Who are the Phantomhives?" Allen asked confused of the significance of the family name.

Lenalee and Lavi gasped.

"Have you ever heard of the Funtomhive toy company?"

"No." Allen stated.

Lenalee and Lavi gasped again.

"What's so popular about them?"

"The Phantomhive's are the creators and owners of the Funtomhive company which is the number one toy maker company in the world."

"I've never heard of them before."

"How?" Lenalee and Lavi gasped.

"I really couldn't afford toys and stuff when I was little." Allen explained.

"That's sad." Lenalee whispered.

"Not really." Allen smirked. "So what exactly is my relation to the Phantomhives?"

"You need to see Komui!" Lavi answered, dragging Allen with him to Komui's office.

####

Upon Lavi and Allen's entrance into Komui's office, Komui shoved a folder into Allen's hands.

"Komui, what's going on?" Allen asked as Lavi sat on the couch next to Allen.

Komui smiled. "We found who you're related too. We found your real family, but it's not the best of news."

"What's wrong?" Allen asked concerned.

"You are the son of Angelina Durless and Baron Barnett. Angelina is the sister to Rachel Durless who married the Vincent Phantomhive. Fifteen years ago, Angelina and Baron were in a horrible stage coach accident. The husband died instantly, but the woman was knocked into a coma. The woman was nine months pregnant, due the following week. To save Angelina and her unborn baby, the Doctor's performed a c-section. Everything came out fine, but a week or so later a crazed man came and stole some babies and switched a few around. Angelina's baby was switched with a prostitute's baby that was scheduled to be sent to an orphanage." Komui paused to let his story sink it. "The Doctor's thought that Angelina's baby was one that was taken by the mad man, so they told her that the baby had died at birth."

"I was the baby?"

Komui sadly nodded.

"So… I wasn't given away… It was a mistake? Someone did want me?"

"She woke from her coma two years ago to find out the terrible news of the accident and your supposed death. She continued her profession as a Doctor. The day she was released from the hospital, her sister and the Earl Phantomhive were killed when someone burned down their mansion and their ten year old son was abducted. Six months later, the boy Ciel Phantomhive reappeared and became the head of the Phantomhive family. But a few months ago Angelina was found dead, we don't know how she was killed but we suspect that she was an unrecorded victim of Jack the Ripper.

"She's dead…?" Allen's hope began to dwindle away. It hurt thinking that he almost had the chance to meet his own mother. Allen remembered reading newspaper articles about the Ripper and his poor victims, but he never once considered that his mother could've been one. It hurt, knowing that his mother was taken from him by two crazies; the one at the hospital and Jack.

"Are you okay?" Komui noticed that Allen was a bit pale.

"I'm fine. I'm just… I can't believe… I had a mom."

Komui gave me a sad smile. "I'm sending you on a mission."

"What?" Allen asked waking from his daze.

Komui smiled. "I'm sending you to meet your only living family."

"The boy," Allen remembered.

"Yep! Your cousin, Ciel Phantomhive. You'll leave tomorrow so pack your bags. The Phantomhive manor is on the outskirts of London. Be ready tomorrow morning." Komui informed.

Allen looked down at the folder in his hands. He opened it, on the top was a picture of a man with chestnut brown combed over hair with gray eyes and a dark skin complexion.

Komui looked at the photo. "Looks like a certain someone I know." He said pointing to the gray eyes.

I pointed to the man's hair. "Before I was cursed my hair color was that brown color, the same as his. Is he my father?"

Komui nodded. "That's Baron Barnett."

I turned the page to see a woman with red hair and red eyes. She was rather pale and her facial features had a certain similarity toward Allen's. "Is that my…?"

"Yes." Komui smiled. "Angelina Durless."

She was pretty. I flipped the page to see a boy's picture. He had dark gray hair with a blue eye, the other was covered by an eye patch; he was rather pale.

"That's Ciel Phantomhive."

"Why does he have an eye patch at such a young age?"

"When Ciel was abducted by the people who burned his house down and killed his parents, he was abused and tortured. As a result, he came back with an eye patch. I don't actually know what's wrong with his eye."

"How old is he?" Allen asked trying to get all the information he had on his living family.

"He's 12."

"Only 12!"

"Yes, but I've heard that he acts two, no three times more mature than his current age."

"That's sad that all that stuff has happened to him at such a young age."

"Between you and your family, it's like you guys are cursed with bad luck."

Allen smiled a sad smile. "That's true."

"I've already sent a letter to Ciel explaining the situation and he replied accepting my proposal of you two spending some quality bonding time and he even sent train tickets."

"Wait… tickets… as in plural?"

"Yes he sent two."

"Why two?"

"He doesn't want you to get lonely so he sent one if you wanted to bring a friend. So who are you taking?"

Allen felt something nudge his ribs. He looked over and saw Lavi looking at the ceiling, nonchalantly. "Do you want to go?" Allen asked Lavi.

"Well… I don't know. This is such short notice and I don't know what to pack, but sure! I'll go if you want." Lavi ranted.

"Your train leaves at 8:00 am. Be up and in the docking room at 5:00 am with your bags. Have fun!" Komui waved the two out of his office.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord?" The black haired servant bowed.

"When is He getting here?" Ciel asked sitting at his desk playing a new board game he was developing.

"I presume you are speaking of Mr. Allen Walker, Sir?"

"Allen Walker." Ciel rolled the name on his tongue.

"He is to arrive at noon, sir with a guest."

"Yes. I know that." Ciel played with his game piece that was shaped as a black raven. _I wonder if he likes games. _"How old is he?"

"His superior sent me a file on Allen Walker. Apparently he is 15." He said opening the folder of papers.

Ciel sighed, a sigh of boredom.

"Sir, just relax. I know that he's just as anxious to meet you too." Sebastian smiled mischievously.

"I'm not anxious."

"Of course, master."

"Just go and make me some tea." Ciel waved Sebastian off.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and exited the room, as Ciel continued his game.

####

Allen yawned and stretched. Lavi and him had been sitting on a train for three hours, but now they were sitting in a stage coach rumbling along a cobblestone path. Allen was tired and sore from the hours of traveling, he was also tired of hearing Lavi talk and rant.

The stage coach pulled up to a gigantic mansion.

Allen and Lavi stepped out of the carriage and paid the Driver. They then proceeded to climb the white stone steps of the manor.

Lavi whistled. "Nice place."

Allen reached up to knock on the door, but the door opened by itself.

The door was opened by a man that looked very young, 20 or so. He had short black hair, almost in the same style as Allen's; he had red eyes. "Good afternoon gentlemen." Sebastian bowed to the two.

"Wow!" Lavi gasped. "He's a real butler!"

Sebastian smirked at Lavi's comment. "I presume that one of you is Mister Allen Walker."

"This is him right 'ere!" Lavi pushed Allen forward, grinning.

Sebastian took in the sight of the two boys before him. The one named Allen had white hair, a strange scar running down the left side of his face, and gray eyes. The other boy had fiery red hair an eyepatch on the same eye as his master's, he also had a green and black head band which held his hair in place. They both wore black uniforms, each with a unique flare. The red head had an orange scarf wrapped around the neck of his uniform.

"Mister Walker, might I inquire as to your friend's name?"

"My name's Lavi." The red head grinned.

"Just Lavi sir?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!"

"Welcome Mister Walker and Mister Lavi." Sebastian bowed ushering the two inside.

The place was huge, complete with a grand staircase.

"Wow!" Lavi and Allen gasped in unison.

"Might I carry your bags?"

"No, we got it." Allen smiled.

"Then might I show you to your rooms?"

"Yes, please."

Sebastian lead them up the stairs and down a hall. He turned down another corridor and down another hall.

Lavi leaned over and whispered to Allen. "If we aren't carefully, we can get lost in here forever."

Allen nodded in agreement.

"Here is young Mister Allen Walker's room." He announced opening a door.

It was a plane room, painted tan with teal furnishings.

"And this is young Mister Lavi's room." Sebastian opened the next door in the hallway.

Lavi's room was the same design and style as Allen's except his room was tan, but with pale green furnishings.

"This is so cool!" Lavi exclaimed jumping onto his king sized bed.

"I'll leave you two to unpack and relax while I go alert the young Master of your arrival." Sebastian bowed.

"Alright." The two smiled.

"I'll be back to fetch you for lunch in an hour."

"Okay." The two smiled again as Sebastian walked away.

####

"Young Lord."

"Yes?" Ciel sighed as he read his newspaper.

"You're guests have arrived."

"Alright." Ciel set down his newspaper. "Please serve lunch in the garden. I'll be waiting there for them."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian held the door for Ciel as he walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I feel like royalty." Lavi sighed flopping down onto his bed. "Your family is loaded!"

"Lavi." Allen scolded.

"What? It's true! You can't deny that."

Allen sighed, shaking his head. Allen's stomach rumbled. "I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast." Allen moaned.

"That butler-guy should be back soon."

"Yeah…" Allen moaned.

Lavi jumped off the bed and ran to Allen's room. "If the house looks like this… Oh, My God! What will lunch look like?" Lavi gushed like a middle school girl.

_He's sure excited._ Allen smiled. His stomach growled again. "If I don't get something to eat soon, I think I'm going to die."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Allen called.

The Butler clad in black opened the door and bowed. "Lunch is served. If you will follow me, you will be eating Al fresco with my young lord." The Black Butler lead the way down the winding halls. He opened the door for Lavi and Allen, as the two walked out of the manor and into the garden.

The garden was beautiful; the flowers were in bloom and danced in the wind as butterflies hovered from flower to flower in search of their precious nectar. Under a group of shade trees was a table with a young boy sitting at it.

The boy was dressed in blued with an eye patch which covered his right eye. He had dark grey hair.

"My Lord," The Butler bowed. "Your guests are here."

"Thank you, Sebastian." The boy waved off the bow. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, pleased to meet you." Ciel offered his hand to Allen.

"Pleased to meet you too." Allen repeated nervously shaking his cousin's hand.

Ciel then shook Lavi's hand.

Allen and Lavi didn't notice Sebastian leave, but they sure noticed his return with a tray of silver domed dishes.

Sebastian set the dishes on the table and uncovered them.

Allen and Lavi's mouth began to salivate seeing all the fancy dishes before them. They didn't know what any of the dishes were, but they didn't care, as they devoured everything on the table.

Ciel watched mystified at the two eating before him. He was amazed by how much Allen could eat in one sitting. Ciel pushed a bit of squash casserole across his plate with a spoon. "So…" Ciel muttered a tad bored yet interested with the two characters before him. "What exactly do you two do? I see that you're in uniform."

The two looked down at their black and white jackets.

"We're exorcists." Lavi explained shoveling a spoonful of creamed potatoes into his mouth. "We are part of the Black Order." Lavi said after swallowing.

"What? I've never heard of the Black Order before." Ciel became interested. "What do you do?"

"We exorcise demons called Akuma." Lavi explained.

"Akuma?" Ciel laughed. "You don't think that I actually believe in demons and monsters, do you?" Ciel continued to laugh.

Allen and Lavi looked at each other, a little nervous.

Ciel stopped laughing, "Now what do you really do?"

"If we say anything else, we would be lying." Allen answered.

"So you truly work as exorcists?"

"Yes Sir… um… I mean… just… yes." Allen fumbled, forgetting for a second that Ciel was just a boy. The way he talked was as if a 40-year old man in a 13-year old body.

####

After lunch, the two exorcists and Ciel played pool in the billard room while the three talked. No matter how many games of pool they played, Ciel always won.

The three had tea and ate dinner together as they talked.

Allen learned all about his mother, Madam Red, and how she was a caring woman who had treated Ciel like a son.

Ciel had learned all about what exorcists do and how they go about and perform their jobs.

####

The grandfather clock in the parlor chimed, signaling it was officially 9 o'clock.

"My lord, it is time to retire to bed." Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, alright." Ciel sighed. He turned to his cousin and Lavi. "I will retire to bed now. I will see you in the morning. Sebastian will show you to your rooms."

"Right this way." Sebastian ushered the two exorcists to their rooms. "Anything else?" He asked upon reaching the rooms.

"Nope. We're good." Lavi smiled.

"Thank you." Allen smiled.

"You're quit welcome." Sebastian bowed. "Good night."

"Good night." The two repeated.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You've had a busy day, my young lord." Sebastian helped Ciel change into his pajamas.

"We just laid about the mansion. Nothing much," Ciel answered.

"I was talking about meeting the family which you didn't know you had, Allen Walker; quit a curious young man." Sebastian smiled and buttoned Ciel's nightshirt.

Sebastian stood and turned to leave.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. "I'm not tired… yet."

"My young lord? Tonight?" Sebastian gave a sexy smirk.

"Why not tonight? I've laid about the mansion all day. I'm quit restless." Ciel smirked.

Sebastian sighed. "Of course my lord." He unbuttoned his tailcoat, vest, and unfastened his undershirt. Sebastian's chest was pale and well defined, beautiful in Ciel's terms.

Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and picked Ciel up, bridal style. He laid his master on the bed and joined him, cuddling up next to the small boy.

Sebastian leaned in and passionately kissed Ciel.

_He tastes so good! _Ciel's thoughts ran through his head as he treasured each of the demon's kisses. " Why don't you take your gloves off?" Ciel asked the demon.

"I will my lord." As in his normal fashion he removed his first glove with his teeth. Before he could remove his left glove, Ciel stopped him. "My lord?"

Ciel continued to remove Sebastian's glove with his own teeth.

"My lord is quit rambunctious tonight." Sebastian smirked and pulled Ciel into a hug and stroked his dark gray hair.

Sebastian's hands were very cold, Ciel shivered every time they traced along his spine.

Ciel kissed Sebastian, which was retaliated with a return kiss.

They continued for a while, wrapping their arms and legs around each other as they kissed.

"Sir, I think you need to go to bed now." Sebastian suggested when Ciel began to slow down.

"You're right Sebastian."

"Of course I am sir." Sebastian got out of bed.

"Wait." Ciel grabbed Sebastian's demon sealed hand. "Please stay."

"I will my lord." Sebastian promised with a kiss.

"I meant in bed." Ciel said after he watched Sebastian pull up a chair to sit at his bedside.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian pulled back the covers and slipped under the sheets with Ciel.

The two cuddled up together.

Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel's hair. "Good night, my lord." Sebastian kissed Ciel's forehead, but he didn't know if Ciel felt it since Ciel was peacefully asleep in Sebastian's comforting arms.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two exorcists woke the next morning and walked down to the kitchen where they found the butler cooking.

"Good morning Gentlemen. Please have a seat in the dining hall, breakfast will be served shortly." The butler said with a smile.

The two walked in and sat down. After around ten minutes, they watched as Ciel descended the stairs, followed by Sebastian. Allen didn't know what to make of the butler; it was like he was a shadow.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ciel said as he sat down at the head seat at the table.

"Please don't apologize, it is not a problem. By the way, thank you so much for letting us stay here. I know that you went out of your way to do so." I said as Sebastian brought out dishes of food.

"I don't mind letting a relative of mine stay here." Ciel answered as Sebastian poured him up some morning tea.

"But still, thank you."

"If I say you're welcome, will you be happy?" Ciel asked, noticing Allen's game.

"Yes."

"Well then, you're welcome." Ciel smirked and sipped his tea.

####

A week at the manor passed by quickly and Allen and Lavi were to leave the next day. Over the week Lavi had noticed something.

"Isn't it odd that those two are always together?" Lavi asked quietly as the two prepared for the day ahead of them.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"I mean…are they more than just master and servant?"

Allen laughed. "Are you suggesting that my cousin and that man are…?"

"Well it looks like it."

"Where's your proof?" Allen asked.

"That's the thing! They are pretty good at hiding it."

Allen shook his head. "I can't believe you."

"Just watch. I am going to prove it to you." Lavi said and ran out the room.

Allen sighed and followed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ciel rang a bell and set it down. He looked back at his paperwork as Sebastian came in.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Are my guest comfortable?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good. Now, can you fetch me something sweet?"

"My Lord, it is almost dinner time."

"So?"

"You will spoil your appetite."

Ciel sighed. "Whatever."

Sebastian sighed; he didn't like seeing his Lord upset. "Do you really want something sweet?"

"Yes."

Sebastian lifted up Ciel's chin and kissed him gently. After they kissed, he looked at Ciel. "Sweet enough?"

Ciel nodded, blushing a little.

####

Allen and Lavi watched from the window. Allen was blushing as Lavi grinned.

"Didn't I tell you?" Lavi laughed as he jumped down from the second story window, how they got up there was a mystery to them, but they managed it.

Allen jumped down after him. He was blushing bright red. "You were right."

Lavi smiled. "Well, this is interesting… Ciel Phantomhive with his butler. It would be scandalous for others to know."

"Shhhh. Ciel deserves privacy. Nothing will be said. I actually like the two together."

Lavi sighed. "Fine, I won't say anything."

"Good. Now let's get ready for dinner." Allen said, he was starving.

"Allen, you are always hungry."

Allen ignored Lavi as they walked back inside.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Allen shook his cousin's hand. "It was nice meeting you, but we have to get back to work."

Ciel nodded, "Yes, I understand. I am glad that you enjoyed your time off."

"Yeah. Thanks for letting us stay." Lavi grinned.

"My Master is pleased you both enjoyed your visit." Sebastian bowed.

Their weekend stay was over and Allen knew they needed to go back home. "Thanks a lot Ciel, now we know we have some family to turn too."

"Yes."

"If you ever need anything just call the Order, Komui will make sure I contact you in some way." Allen said, he didn't want to lose contact with the only family he had left.

"Same to you, if you ever feel the need to stop by, come you are welcome here anytime." Sebastian said for his master.

Lavi got in the carriage that was parked, waiting for them.

"Bye Ciel." Allen waved. "Bye Sebastian."

"Bye Everyone!" Lavi said.

As the carriage drove away, Sebastian waved and Ciel gave them a courteous goodbye wave. They returned to their normal lives, or what they called normal.

A/N: Sorry I just kinda cut it off like that, but I had no other ideas for the story and it was not interesting to me anymore. I thank everyone who hung around until I finished it. I am sorry it was not very interesting, but if anyone wants to rewrite it, feel free. I just cannot leave a story unfinished.


End file.
